to be a Dark Lord or not
by dreaming-of-hearts
Summary: when Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, he managed to killed Harry's soul but not his body. When the spell rebounded off of Harry, Voldemort's soul got trapped in the nearest empty body aka Harry. This is Voldemort's story and his choice aka the title
1. Chapter 1

To be a Dark Lord or not?

Summery: when Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, he managed to killed Harry's soul but not his body. When the spell rebounded off of Harry, Voldemort's soul got trapped in the nearest empty body aka Harry. This is Voldemort's story and his choice; does he go back to being the dark lord or just an ordinary boy with friends?

'thoughts'

"_Parseltounge"_

"Speaking"

"**Translation of baby talk"**

Story start:

Voldemort opened his eyes and frowned as he stared up at the cobwebbed stairs over his head, 'Where in the world am I?' he thought as he blinked at the spider that was spinning a web in the corner of the room. 'The last thing I remember was killing the brat.' He sneered, 'as if a messily boy could kill me.' As he was thinking his eyes adapted to the darkness and he looked around for the first time. It seemed to be a cupboard under a pair of stairs that he was in.

A look of disgust appeared on Voldemort's face as he struggled to his feet. However as soon as he took his first step towards the door he fell flat on his face. 'What the Hell?' struggling to his feet again he noticed that his hands where a lot smaller than usual and they were plump and not long and thin. Then he remembered that at his regular height he could not fit in a cupboard. 'Okay what happened to me?' walking over to the door, tripping a couple of times but getting to the door finally, he opened the door and looked out.

"Woocy?"** "Lucy"** Voldemort called out 'Okay I was trying to say Lucius but I said something else. I must have been de-aged somehow.' Finding a bathroom he found a stool, climbed up on the stool, then climbed up the sink and looked into the mirror. Staring back into his eyes, large green eyes blinked at him. 'Someone better start giving me answers and soon. Where did my red eyes go?'

"Boy, what are you doing?" a large heavy man shouted as he walked into the bathroom. His face turning purple, he leaned over Voldemort bearing down on him spitting on him as he talked. "You are to stay in your cupboard, Boy. Do not make a sound that will wake Dudley up from his nap. Do you understand me?"

Voldemort stared up at the man, his eyes cold as he raised an eyebrow. "Who are wou?" **"Who are you?"** 'I don't remember marking this man. Who is he?'

The man snorted, "Talking already? You're a freak, boy. Just like your parents." Drawing up to his highest height he glared down at Voldemort, "I'm Vernon Dursley, your uncle, boy."

Time skip 6 years later

A couple years previous Voldemort found out that his new body was the body of the Potter boy. This pissed him off and he screamed in rage when he found out that the family he was living with were muggles. This had the rough consequence of losing the privilege of eating for two days because he woke Dudley. Today he had the task of weeding the garden. 'When I get my powers back they are the first that I am going to kill.' Voldemort thought bitterly as he pulled yet another weed from the garden. His eyes burnt scarlet as he thought about different ways he could maim the Dursleys before killing them.

"_Tom is that you?"_ a voice hissed out of the bushes near the end of the garden.

Voldemort spun on the spot quickly scanning the yard for the source of the voice. _"Nagini are you there?"_ he said as he eyed a bush that had just quivered.

A long green snake poked her head out of the bush that she was in. _"Tom it is you!"_ she hissed excitedly as she slithered over to Voldemort. Nearing the boy she raised her upper body and flicked her tongue out near his face. _"You smell different Tom."_ She said as she lovingly nuzzled his face with hers.

Voldemort smiled softly as he looked at his only friend, _"Yes Pet, this is a different body than I had. That is why I smell differently."_ He explained as he lazily pet Nagini.

"_Tom what are you doing here?_ Nagini asked as she curled around Voldemorts shoulder.

"_I'm stuck here until I can do magic again. My new body is only 7 years old so I my magical core is still maturing."_ Voldemort hissed quietly as he returned to pulling the weeds in the garden.

Nagini tilted her head at Voldemort, _"What about parselmagic? It draws magic from the earth and animals so you wouldn't have to worry about over using your body."_

Voldemort stood up suddenly and slapped his forehead in exasperation, "Now why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself. Smirking he turned to the back door of number 4 privet drive and started towards the house. 'Time to make daydreams into reality'

A/N: Thank you for being so patent and understanding! I hope you enjoy this new fanfic of mine! Wish me luck! And Please REVIEW! I take suggestions as well!


	2. Chapter 2

To be a Dark Lord or not? Summery: when Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, he managed to killed Harry's soul but not his body. When the spell rebounded off of Harry, Voldemort's soul got trapped in the nearest empty body aka Harry. This is Voldemort's story and his choice; does he go back to being the dark lord or just an ordinary boy with friends? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 'thoughts' "_Parseltounge_" "Speaking" Story Start: Voldemort's eleventh birthday Voldemort sat up in his bed in the master bedroom. Yawning he rubbed his eyes before glancing at his clock which read 8:45am. He smiled softly when he saw that Nagini was still sleeping soundly at the foot of his bed. Getting up and out of the bed, he padded over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes of the new day. Getting dressed he thought about what he should eat for breakfast, 'Eggs, bacon, and toast I think.' finishing dressing, he gave Nagini a last pat on the head before opening the door and walking out of the room. As he walked down the banister he allowed his magic from his core to gently surround him for the first time in eleven years. Voldemort sighed as his magic was a lot weaker than what it used to be, "Well it has time to grow." he mused out loud as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Then he raised his voice, "Woman, make me breakfast!" he shouted as he walked into the dinning room. His so called aunt scrambled to do as she was told. Smirking he thought back to how he had forced them into being his slaves. Flashback start Voldemort entered the house and glanced around while stroking Nagini with a finger. His aunt noticed him and started shrieking when she saw Nigini. This got Dudley's attention and he stood up from the couch in the living room. Dudley walked over to see what the big deal was and then saw the snake on Voldemort's shoulder, "Ahh! Get it away mum!" Voldemort sneered at the boy before turning to the woman, "Call your husband and tell him to come home, Petunia." he said coldly. The woman gathered her courage and snarled at the boy, "Don't you go ordering me around, boy! Your lucky that we feed you and shelter you!" her high pitched voice filled the room and irritated Voldemort's ears. Voldemort winced and rubbed an ear before jabbing a finger at Dudley, "Unless you want your boy to be in pain, I suggest you do as I say." Petunia laughed, "As if you could do anything to him, boy!" she lifted her nose in the air, "Your nothing but a useless freak! Just like your parents!" Voldemort coldly raised an eyebrow, "Fine, have it your way." he lifted a hand and pointed at Dudley, _"Pain." _he hissed. Dudley screamed and fell to the floor with a horrendous crash. He writhed on the floor in pain as he screamed his lungs out. Large wet tears streamed down his cheeks as his body jerked around on the floor in agony. Petunia turned deathly pale and ran to her son. Looking up at Voldemort she cried, "Please let him go! I'll do what you asked, just stop this!" Voldemort simply pointed his hand at Dudley and hissed, _"Stop."_ looking up at the two on the floor he sneered, "You are lucky, I am a merciful Lord." he than fell into a nearby chair with the grace of a panther. "See to it that your husband gets here in the next 30 minuets or the pain that the boy felt will be but a walk in the park." end flashback Voldemort nodded coolly when Petunia put a dish full of breakfast in front of him, "You are dismissed." he said when the woman didn't leave right away. "I'm sorry master," Petunia said submissively with her head bowed, "But a letter arrived for you in the mail today." Voldemort held his hand out and raised an eyebrow, silently requesting the envelope. When the woman passed the letter over he smirked at the seal. With a flick of his finger and a small burst of magic, the letter was opened cleanly. Pulling the letter out he gave a short glance at it before waving the parchment in his so called aunt's face. "Do you know what this means?" Petunia shook her head silently as she rubbed her hands anxiously. Voldemort gave her a cruel grin, "This means that I am going back to Hogwarts." A/N:Hello! Thank you for being so patient with me! I hope to have at least ten reviews by the next time I post again! Please review and make my wish come true! Love you all! ~llinda 


	3. Chapter 3

To be a Dark Lord or not? Summery: when Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, he managed to killed Harry's soul but not his body. When the spell rebounded off of Harry, Voldemort's soul got trapped in the nearest empty body aka Harry. This is Voldemort's story and his choice; does he go back to being the dark lord or just an ordinary boy with friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

'thoughts'

"_Parseltounge_"

"Speaking"

Story Start: The door bell rang. "Go get it, woman." Voldemort said as he lazed on the couch while writing a reply letter to Hogwarts.

Petunia nodded and scurried to do as he told opened the door and looked out to see a dark cloaked man with a hooked nose, "Hello? How can I help you?" she asked softly.

Severus Snape looked down at the thin horse like woman and sneered, "Hello Petunia. I'm here to pick up Potter."

Voldemort over heard the conversation and walked over to the door, "Hello Severus." he hissed as his eyes flashed red in anger.

Severus gasped, "My, Lord?" he stuttered his face turning a pale chalky white color.

Voldemort frowned, "Are you not glad to see me my servant?" he asked as he waved Petunia away with a hand.

"No master it's just a surprise to see you, my Lord!" Severus quickly replied. "All of us thought you were dead."

"In a way I did." Voldemort said as he led Severus into the house. "My body died when the spell rebounded off the Potter boy. But my soul was sucked into his body and here I am." he gestured for Severus to sit down, "Just let me call Nagini." Voldemort then turned to the stairway, _"Nagini? Wake up and come down here!"_

A sleepy Nagini slithered down the stairs, _"What is it Tom?"_ she asked sleepily.

_"Severus is here."_ Voldemort explained as he reached down for Nagini.

Nagini slithered up Voldemort's arm and around his shoulders, _"Ask him if he is still in contact with Lucius."_

Voldemort glared at his pet, _"I was just about to do that before you interrupted me." _he hissed angrily. Turning to Severus he cleared his throat, "Are you still close to Lucius?" he asked as he elegantly sat in the large armchair.

Severus nodded, "Yes my Lord. We keep in touch through owl." he replied quickly.

Voldemort gave him a cold smile, "Good, inform him of my return and that I will be at Hogwarts. Tell h8im to start rounding up the old crowd. Got that?"

Snape stood up and bowed low to Voldemort, "Yes, my Lord." he muttered before sweeping out of the fount door and out into the street.

Voldemort lazily pet Nagini as he thought, 'This is going to be one interesting year.'

A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please review! It feeds the muse!


	4. Chapter 4

To be a Dark Lord or not?

Summery: when Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, he managed to killed Harry's soul but not his body. When the spell rebounded off of Harry, Voldemort's soul got trapped in the nearest empty body aka Harry. This is Voldemort's story and his choice; does he go back to being the dark lord or just an ordinary boy with friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

'thoughts'

"_Parseltounge_"

"Speaking"

Story Start: Voldemort strolled confidently down the street of diagon ally almost panther like was his grace and the way he held himself. Ignoring the whispers and finger pointing at his scar he walked up the large marble steps into the bank. Walking in he glanced at the sign warning off thief's with a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head, he continued on to a nearby teller window and lightly tapped the counter to get the goblins attention

The goblin looked up from a large book on accounts and snapped, "What is it?" his mouth twisted into a snarl when he saw the boy.

Voldemort's eyes flashed red in anger before turning back to emerald green. "My key for both blood and soul inheritance is missing and presumed lost. Is it possible to get new keys?" he asked coldly while sneering at the creature.

Then it was the goblin's turn to sneer, "What are you trying to claim?" he asked skeptical that the boy could be of any pure-blood.

Voldemort lent inwards towards the goblin, "the vaults of one Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle." he whispered in the creatures ear as his eyes flashed red yet again in annoyance.

The creatures face twisted into a sick grin, "I will make the keys right away." pulling out a drawer he took out a small bowl and a knife. "Cut yourself and bleed into the bowl. If you are who you claim to be than the keys will appear."

The boy nodded and grabbed the knife, with a quick twist of his wrist he had sliced through his palm and a large amount of blood started to poor out into the bowl. "How much blood is needed?" he asked quite calmly.

The goblin raised an eyebrow at the amount of blood that was flowing, "I only needed about a paper cut's worth." he looked at the boy, "It wont hurt to use that amount of blood though." he than took the knife from the child and wiped it off.

Voldemort traced the cut with his unhurt hand and whispered, _"Mend"_ and watched as the blood disappeared and the cut healed over. Looking up at the creature he waved at the bowl, "So? Are you going to get it over with?"

The goblin nodded absentmindedly as he swirled the blood around with a long crocked finger. Suddenly he dipped his hand into the bowl and pulled out two keys, one plain and simple the other was made out of silver and had emeralds decorating it. " Here you go. And I suppose that you want make a withdrawal as well?"

Voldemort nodded as he took the keys from the creature. Pocketing them he spoke, "713."

The goblin sighed and snapped his fingers, immediately a younger goblin appeared at his side, "Griphook will show you the way."

Griphook sneered at the boy before beckoning him with a long finger, "This way, please."

Voldemort lazily strode off after the creature while watching with his eyes a large man with a scruffy beard pass him by. 'Interesting.'

A/N: Thanks for waiting! Please review!


End file.
